


kvell

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: kvell: to be extraordinarily proudBefore Anakin had chosen to leave the Order, he might have teased his old master for his slightly unkempt appearance. However, taking care of two newborns meant that Anakin was just too tired to feel more than half an emotion at once, and he looked even worse than Obi-Wan did. Hopefully Obi-Wan would do him the favor of not commenting on it.





	kvell

Anakin had expected many things when he finally got around to introducing Obi-Wan to his children. Anger, shame, disappointment, maybe even begrudging acceptance, if he was lucky. 

A quiet, nearly faded part of his mind whispered that he should never show them to Obi-Wan in the first place, that the Jedi would _take_ them if they knew. He knew, logically, that the Jedi were not slave masters, who would sell a child away from their parents for a few credits, but with how much of a controversial figure he had always been, he knew a not insignificant number of them would want to control Luke and Leia.

It was hard for him to dismiss his anxieties, but Padmé helped. She was an enormous help. Anakin didn't think he would ever have come clean to Obi-Wan about his nightmares and his transgressions if she hadn't talked him through it. There was no way of knowing exactly what might have happened if he hadn't listened to her, but Anakin had a feeling that it would have been bad.

It was only thanks to Padmé that Anakin was able to let Obi-Wan in the door to actually meet his children.

"They've just been fed and burped, so they're going to be awake for at least a few hours," Anakin said once Obi-Wan had stepped into the apartment he shared with Padmé, not even bothering with a greeting. Most days, he would have been so sunk in his anxieties that he would have snapped at Obi-Wan for some perceived, minor slight. Before Anakin had chosen to leave the Order, he might have teased his old master for his slightly unkempt appearance. However, taking care of two newborns meant that Anakin was just too tired to feel more than half an emotion at once, and he looked even worse than Obi-Wan did. Hopefully Obi-Wan would do him the favor of not commenting on it.

"You look like shit. When was the last time you slept?"

Apparently that was too much to ask for.

"I could ask you the same question," Anakin grumbled, dodging the question. Technically, the last time he'd slept was two hours ago; how much sleep he'd been getting was the real question.

Obi-Wan refrained from commenting as Anakin led him to the nursery.

Leia was being fussier than Luke, so Anakin picked her up first, pressing a kiss against her dark curls before he handed her to Obi-Wan.

"This is Leia. She's younger than Luke by 33 minutes."

Anakin busied himself with picking up Luke so that he didn't have to watch Obi-Wan's initial expression, his anxiety managing to push aside his fatigue for a moment. When he did manage to bring himself to see Obi-Wan and Leia, Anakin was stunned.

"She's beautiful," Obi-Wan said quietly, silent tears dripping into his beard. "They're both so bright in the Force that I knew they would be amazing, but I never could have..." He trailed off, as if he wasn't even sure what he was trying to say. “I know some people weren’t happy with your decision to leave the Order, but you did good.”

Anakin sucked in a shocked breath. On a list of things he’d expected to hear from Obi-Wan, that sentence had never even been a consideration.

“I’m proud of you,” Obi-Wan continued. “I know I didn’t say it nearly enough as I should have, but I am.”

There were definitely not happy tears welling in his eyes, definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't end up using the word in this fic, but rest assured that Obi-Wan is kvelling hard. Also, this was definitely supposed to be more fluffy than it ended up. For some reason a lot of my Star Wars fics are ending up angsty.


End file.
